Reclaiming The Island
by Waddles26813
Summary: Time has passed since the NIF has taken over the island. Waddles and the others are locked away in a NIF prison. Maria and Jace are hiding in the mountains. They know they need to uncover more of the NIF's secrets to save the team, and the island. Little do they know about the secrets that hide deep in the mountains where the two take refugee. Sequel to The Robot Wars.
1. Chapter 1: In the mountains

**A/N: For all of you who don't know, this is a sequel to my other story, **_**The Robot Wars. **_**You should read that before this or the following story will make no sense. To everyone who already read the first story, welcome back! That ending was a shocker, right? It even shocked me as I wrote it! This story will be focused on Maria and Jace who are up in the mountains right now, and waddles and everyone else will be in it too. Finally, I'm bringing in something huge(ish)! Duel 1st person POV! We'll switch back to one character to the other. **

—-

_Maria_

I sat on the edge of the old stone, looking down to the town below. Jace had gone to the mountains other side to search for supplies, and make sure we were by ourselves. We couldn't afford visitors, we couldn't trust anyone else right now. I glanced down at the island again. I remembered when it was full of cheer and happy penguins. Full of color and parties. Full of freedom. It was dark and depressing now, with all of the once-happy penguins being controlled and prisoned under a cruel rule. No more parties. No more laughing. No more fun. No more freedom.

Jace and I had taken refugee in these mountains, sheltering in what was left of the the dojo. It was worn and ruined from their multiple attacks, where we hid in deep caves, hoping not to be discovered. Even though times were tough ever since we started to survive here after what was nicknamed "The Great Success" by NIF soliders, the others had it harder, wherever they were kept. The NIF thought that after the others were locked away, that they won. They thought we were dead. That we starved and froze. That an avalanche crushed us. That the myths of the ninjas still residing here were true and we were killed by them. I heard footsteps behind me and stiffened.

"Hey, it's just me," said Jace, and he sat down next to me.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Nothing too exciting or threatening," he opened his bag, "Just some dojo ruins,"

I sighed. "You can't keep bringing those, we don't need them, nor do we have the space,"

"But I wonder, what it was like, being a ninja," he looked at lone pillars and broken bridges behind him.

"You never got much of an idea from the Card-Jistu parties?" I asked.

"Those were just about the elements, you wouldn't find out much about ninja training unless you were brave enough to learn and fight," Jace answered.

"You've got a point," I said, "C'mon, we don't have time to chat over some people who are gone,"

"You don't know that for a fact," he countered.

"You sound like Rookie, now we need to go to the shelter,"

At the mention of Rookie, he said, "Do you think they're okay?"

I sighed, "Honestly, I don't know," I told him, "But I hope they are,"

"They're a good group of people, strong and smart," he said, as we entered the makeshift shelter.

"Do you think that one day we could rescue them," I whispered, "And then maybe.."

"Save the island with them?" he finished my sentence. "It would be a long process, and a hard one too,"

"We have the files," I said, "And the other knowledge the EPF collected," I tried to prove my point, but I had to admit it, it would take lots of luck and skill.

"I hate to bring up bad news, but I heard they are going to get..," he paused, "executed," he shuddered. I gasped, "Of course it's only rumors flying around, nothing official,"

"You think they could get out it, or at least delay it?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said,

"Anything else you want to say on this topic?"

"They're resourceful, they're remarkable," I looked down at the town full of the NIF's cruel ways one more time," "Let's hope they're ready," (Wuddup Director Motto Reference!)

**A/N: A short chapter, but a nice introduction to our sequel. I'm going to make it live up to it's title, Reclaiming the Island. I know it's cheesy, but I can never come up with a good title for some reason. Talking about cheesy things, how do you guys like the edit I made for the cover? I think Maria's hair is a little off, but besides that it's fine, in my opinion. **


	2. Chapter 2: Locked away, alone

**A/N: Hey! Did you guys like that last chapter? Well, if you did, yay! If you didn't, that's too bad. Sorry about the wait, you might need to get used to that for this novel, the big standardized tests are at end the end of the month for me. Uhh.**

**Sajo8: Congrats on being my first reviewer. I'll try to check out your books-sie page. I know I spelt it wrong, but my computer refuses to not correct it to books.**

**Brittany: Welcome back!**

**Penny: Woah, that's a lot you typed up there. Your character will fit in great, might be a chapter or two though. Btw, did you read my first story?**

_Waddles_

I blinked, and darkness was all I could see. I felt the ground under me, it was like the outside, with grass and twigs. But it just felt..fake. How long had I been in here? Wait, more like why was I here. And what is here? I thought hard. Then, I remembered the battle. The knockout serum. The prisoning. "Uhhhh," I groaned. "Darn it, darn it," I facepalmed. "The others," I whispered, and it eerily echoed off the metal walls. Metal walls. I was in the prototype room. "Where are they?" I said to myself. "Guys?" I shouted. "Anyone?"

I couldn't see at all, but yet I wondered around, trying to find a team member. I tripped and fell. My flippers grazed a liquid. I was dying of thirst. I ducked my head in to take a sip. But then, I spit it out as soon as I could. It had a sharp metallic taste, like liquid metal was infused in it. I followed the light sound of rushing water until I reached a pile of metal scraps. As I picked one up, it screeched at tiny sparks flew. Soon, the piece of metal was like a match. I used it to have some light as I wandered the pitch black room.

They had cleared out the robots and it was now a vast prison. Even though I had the makeshift torch light, I still stumbled on some loose tin scraps. But, one time I tripped, it was different. I tripped on something wrapped in an old sack, tied with fraying yarn. I loosened the ties, and I let my torch help me see what was inside. A small box of food, a few bottles of water, medicine, a tiny box of matches. This couldn't be the NIF. They would prefer to watch us starve to death, even hoping we would fight each other to death on HD TVs. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I almost missed a moving shadow and the sound of the stealthy movement of dashing away.

I shrugged it off, thinking it wasn't a big deal, and bit into the food. It tasted a little stale, and it didn't seem that much, but it was better than nothing. I left a little in the box, and slung the sack over my shoulder, to wander the deep darkness of the prison more. I heard the cracking of feet breaking twigs and a faint whisper, "Waddles?"

**A/N: Short chapter, sorry about that, honestly. In other news, does anyone read/know about the warriors (cats) series? Thinking about writing a fanfic about it one day.**


	3. Chapter 3: Prophecies and Secrets

**A/N: Hey guys! We are back! yay! Thanks for all the great reviews. We finally find out what's in those files this chapter!**

**Penny: Glad you are happy. Penny won't actually show her face for a while, but don't worry, she's going to work her way in the story in a very cool way. You probably know what I mean from last chapter. ;) (Thanks for the cookies by the way)**

**Powerpingu: I'll try to put in your character **

**jjfox: Nice to see you again! I've read all of warriors and I'm starting survivors. I'm a fangirl for warriors. Hey, are you on the Erin hunter forums? I'm ****❃ ❂ ❁ íνумíѕт ❁ ❂ ❃**

**Dalekcaan1: Thanks. I don't think my fanfictions are going to be a TV show, though.**

**Sajo8: Thanks. We'll find out soon…**

_Maria_

I had woken up early and was dumping Jace's stupid ruins off the side of the mountain, opposite of the town. The NIF weren't there, they mark every single footstep with some idiot flag of theirs, and the area was empty and barren of flags and footsteps. The ruins faded into to the mist, and I walked back to camp.

Jace was annoyed that I dumped his stones, but he couldn't fight the fact that we needed to get rid of them. "We've been here for a good amount of time, should we open those files?" Jace asked, while searching through his bag for them.

I didn't want to admit the truth, that I was scared to find something utterly horrible. But was I going to tell an annoying nut-brain like Jace that? No. "Yeah sure that sounds great," I replied calmly.

"You're not a good lier Maria, I can tell you're afraid of what you'll find in there," Jace rolled his eyes.

I punched him in the shoulder, "Just open them,"

He opened them, and I looked over his solider. I skipped through the introduction, robot types, enemy summary, and stopped at the mind control section. I skimmed through what was just what they used it for.

"Doesn't it seem weird that it's just the same thing being said over and over again in different words?" I asked. Jace was about to respond, but then we heard an odd ticking noise. "I'm hoping that's your watch?"

He shook his head. "That sounds like..," he was cut off by a raging hiss and then a boom.

The cave rumbled, and flames licked the walls. Pieces of sharp rock came loose and crashed to ground, almost slicing my arms off! "The cave is collapsing!" I shouted to Jace.

"Those files weren't real! It was a set up, and a bomb was inside them!" he yelled back, "We have to get out!"

"Sorta too late for that!" The entrance had been blocked with big boulders.

After the smoke had settled down a bit, I scanned the area. A tunnel was in the corner. "Hey Jace, was that tunnel there before?"

"I don't remember seeing it," he said, "But how else could it have got there? Anyway, we need it," he shrugged his shoulders before heading in.

I hurried to catch up, and squeezed my way into the narrow passage. For a moment I thought I saw faint footprints and scraps of black cloth stuck on a twig. _Probably just my eyes tricking me, _I thought and went on. "Hey look what I found," said Jace, holding up a hot sauce bottle, "Pretty empty, but it can still produce a little light in these dark tunnels," I felt like something was off, like we weren't alone. But, I shrugged it off. Soon enough, we surfaced inside the dojo. Or what was left of it. Red stone, fallen and old, had formed walls around us. The atmosphere was hot and thick with the smell of ash. I glanced behind me. We were on a mountain top, and I looked down. Same as always, mist, but with a tint of red this time. Jace and I were so drawn into the new world we had entered that we almost missed a voice, just a voice, with no one in sight to attach it to.

"Hello, I've been waiting for you," the voice, who I could tell was female said, "And so have the others, Kasai,"

"What the heck do you mean?" I said, "I'm not Kasai, whoever the heck she is!"

"The ninja prophecy said you wouldn't know who you are at first, that you wouldn't remember where you came from," the voice replied with a eerie calmness.

"This is enjoyable to watch," Jace said, and I glared at him.

"I can't be from the dojos!" I shouted angrily, "I know where I came from! Even if I don't like it, I know it's the truth! The director said so!"

"Calm down, Kansai," said the ninja, and edging out of the shadows,

"I'm not Kansa! I'm not a ninja! I know where I come from and sadly that's the NIF!"

Jace's laid-back, carefree personality that he had when he took pleasure in watching me scream at the ninja had gone. "Wait, what?" he said, shocked.

"Uh oh..," I whispered. I had let my secret get out..

**A/N: Ooo! Suspense! See you next chapter. Not only will we soon find out these 2 mysterious soon, we will discover who spoke to Waddles at the prison! Thanks again for the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4: Finding a Friend (Finally!)

**A/N: I didn****'****t kill you all with suspense did I?****Ha, ha.****We are back and currently have 2 issues with Maria, the whole NIF thing and ninja prophecy too. Well, you****'****ll have to wait to the next chapter because it****'****s Waddles****'****s turn to narrate. But we****'****ve got some interesting stuff to find out here too!**

_Waddles_

"Hello?" I called out, my voice echoing of the walls, "Who are you? And where are you?" I was hoping this was an ally, but I had a feeling it wasn't, "How do you know who I am?" All these questions, and not even a single answer. I started to think it was just my head confusing me. I sighed, and continued to walk in darkness. But soon, I bumped in to someone. I gasped, heart full of panic, and pulled out my only weapon, a plastic blue hairbrush from the kit, and whacked the unknown penguin in the eye. Soon enough the penguin came into the tiny slivers of light, and I was super shocked.

"Sorry, Sorry!" I shouted, "I didn't know it was you!" I couldn't believe I had hit Kara.

"It's my fault," she said, " I should have known you were going to attack someone, knowing they were from the other side of the wall,"

"Wait, what?" I asked, "What wall?"

"Darn it," she sighed, "I forgot you don't know," she took a breath,"The NIF has formed a wall to keep us apart, afraid of us helping each other, they want to keep us apart as much as the can. The wall is pretty weak, just made of wood, and you can easily scale it by making a ladder of nearby metal scraps,"

"That's how you got across?" I asked,

"You bet," she replied, "Not that hard really,"

"Do you know how many sections the walls spilt the room into?"

"Umm..five I think," she thought for a moment, "That means there are about 2 or 3 of us in each section, but probably put in at a reasonable distance,"

"Hey, I was wondering," I thought about telling her the kit, "Have you gotten food or supplies?"

"No," she shook her head, "And from what I know we aren't getting anything,"

I decided to keep the kit to myself, I would bring it up if I needed to, but I didn't feel like getting bombarded with questions. "So who do you think is on my side?" I asked her.

"I don't know for sure, but from hearing pieces of guards' conversations, I have a feeling it's Brittany, and Alexia may be on my side,"

I nodded in acknowledgment, "Anything on Maria and Jace?" I constantly worried about my friends up in the mountains.

"No," she replied, "The NIF thinks they're dead, and they were about to kill us, but they either cancelled or delayed it," She looked around in the darkness, "I guess we should try to scout out Brittany, or whoever else is on your side?"

"Yeah," I agreed, "And just saying, I don't think Jace and Maria are dead,"

"Neither do I," she said, "But it's for the best that the NIF thinks that,"

"So where do you think she is?" I asked, needing a clue of where to go.

"Well, I think she would be far away maybe-," before Kara could finish, I felt a tight grip on my jacket and the cold metal of handcuffs on my wrists, "You've got to be kidding me," she muttered under her breath.

"If you think you were going to scale that wall without cameras catching you, think again," said the guard, "Seeing that even this security can't keep you contained and still, we have to move you to an even tighter place, the last one we offer," So much more finding the others. "You and your friends are going to be moved there now," Two heavily armed guards took to escorting each of us through what felt like the longest staircase in the history of long staircases. There weren't any windows, and the only light came from flimsy ceiling lights. I was shoved into a microscopic cell, about half the size of a tiny janitor closet. All I could see was a old mattress thrown into a corner, and I collapsed on it, tired and sad. Every time I almost came close to finding one of my friends, I was pulled even further back.

Now here I was, thick stone walls surrounding me with no windows. I was trapped, and as I lay down on the mattress, I thought the walls were closing in on me. _That__'__s weird, _I thought, _I__'__m usually not claustrophobic._ But then I noticed something frighting. The walls were actually closing in on me.

**A/N: Just another cliffhanger full of suspense. Hey, did anyone catch the Percy Jackson series (by Rick R****iordan****) reference in the beginning? You****'****ll only get it if you read the books. See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Stories of the Past Revealed

**A/N: Hey! I****'****ve got good news and bad news! Good news: I****'****m on spring break and have more free time. Bad news: I have a touch of a flu-like thing and I can****'****t go on my computer as often:(**

**Jjfox: I****'****m a fellow Percabeth shipper! The feels! I****'****m in Athena****'****s cabin, btw.**

**Brittany: Love the sound effects.**

**Sajo8: Yeah, Waddles does tend to make mistakes. The two of us are very similar:)**

**Penny: I****'****m sorry about the wait. I try my best, but this time of the year is full of exams, standardized tests, huge projects, and science competitions for me. I****'****m also a blogger of two (Club Penguin!) Blogs and I need to take care of those, as well. Thanks for being such a loyal reader, and your character officially makes an appearance this chapter!**

**PowerPingu: I know you didn****'****t review, but if you****'****re still reading, I need to know a little more about your character to put you in. I need to know appearance and personality.**

_Maria_

"What the heck? NIF!" Jace said, keeping his voice down, but he was obviously furious.

"Listen! I'll explain later, we've got to sort this out first!" I shot back, gesturing to the ninja who was leading us away.

"Hey, shush up," the guard ninja turned her head around, her wavy red hair blowing in my face for a moment, "I'm an EPF agent too, so I'll try to get you out of here soon enough, or at least not dead, but not with that level of noise!"

"Hey! I think I know you!" Jace said, "You are Penguin7869!"

Penguin7869 elbowed Jace in the stomach, "You call me Penny! Nothing else!"

"Fine, fine," Jace said,"What's your greatest ninja weapon? Reducing an enemy to a quivering lump with your sassiness?"

Penny looked like she was about to burn Jace to a pile of ash, "Do you want me to throw you off the cliff?" she threatened.

Jace and Penny bickered the whole way to the volcano center. It was annoying, but better than having to explain the NIF thing to Jace. It was like Waddles's story, but a little bit different. Of course I wasn't evil, I still supported the EPF.

After what seemed forever, we reached the volcano center. The ninja we first met was there, standing and watching. Her dark auburn hair seemed to have sparks going through it, and she wore a pair of dark burgundy shorts, with a fire red spaghetti strap tank top. "I'm Maia," she said, "I'm a senior ninja, and I'm training Penny," she gestured to her, "We're working on her fiery attitude, but otherwise she's quite a good ninja,"

Penny gleamed with pride, "The sassiness isn't_ that_ bad," she said.

"Anyway, why was I brought here? What's this whole prophecy thing?" I asked.

"I was supposing you were eager to here about that," said Maia, "One day, everything was normal, until some of ninja apprentices-,"

"Including me!" interrupted Penny.

Maia sighed, "Yes Penny was, so anyway the apprentices saw these oddly shaped puffs of red smoke in the air, and some of the ninjas went to investigate, and it turns out the smoke was coming from a small hole in the less-discovered side of the volcano. The ninjas went in and inside was a small stone path, with lava flowing all around. At the end of the path, a stone stool stood, with a big rock on it. Carved into the rock, were the words '_The one who flees from the others__' __battle, shall come and bring peace to the battle of the ninjas, then save her trapped friends__'_ and the rest of it was cut off and we're currently trying to find it. The prophecy using the word 'her' so we knew it couldn't be him," she pointed at Jace.

"It might sound like me, but how could it be?" I asked.

"You did come from the EPF's, the other's, battle," said Penny, "And you have fiery red hair, like a ninja,"

"I need to talk to my friend about something, in private, and then I will talk some more," I said, and pulled Jace away, "Come on," I told him, and he followed me up to an empty part of the mountain, "You probably want to know about the whole NIF thing?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to know! How could you not tell me this?" he replied.

"Well you were only with the EPF one day before the battle, and before that you supported the idea of joining the NIF! And it's quite personal, you don't seem like a very understanding person!" I shot at him.

"I didn't know they were evil! Besides, I had my grudges with the EPF after an incident when I finished training! And don't call me not understanding!" he shouted back.

"I've heard about this 'incident'," I said, "If you tell me about that, I'll tell you my secret,"

"That's different! I need to know about the NIF thing to see if I can still trust you!"

"Same with you! How do I know if those grudges with the EPF still exist?"

"They don't!"

"Oh yeah, prove it!"

"Not until you prove _your _loyalty!"

"Fine," I stopped the arguing, "But you better tell your secret after," I took a breath, "While you were being asked about what you saw in the EPF, after we found you, I was talking with the Director. She told me that I had past with the NIF, and I was shocked, and was asking how. Apparently, I was playing out by the coffee shop as a young penguin, and I heard some penguins, who were NIF agents, but I didn't know that. Out of curiosity, I eavesdropped and found out some of their future plans. The agents saw me listening, and captured me. I spent a lot of time in their HQ and saw what they did. Luckily, they were still in their early days and had bad security, so escaping was easy. I was so young, I had forgotten easily, especially with the made-up stories saying I just got lost in the forest that I was told so often. Years later, I joined the EPF, because my instincts, that still knew what really happened, that I wasn't lost in the forest, told me to. I kept trying to tell Waddles, knowing she had a similar experience, but I didn't have the time,"

"Oh, wow," Jace was speechless, "I'm sorry for doubting you," he apologized, "Well, guess it's my turn,"

"I had joined the EPF because I had a whole line of agents in my family, and I was expected to become an agents like everyone else. At first, I had actually enjoyed training, learning how to become an agent and all that. But near the end of my training, we had to go through this final test. It was really hard, and to be honest, I was really horrible and I wasn't a good fighter. But I tried my best. But guess what? They didn't even let me_ take_ the test! Apparently I was that bad. My family was mad, but not at the EPF, but me, because I wasn't good. I was removed from the EPF, and I missed a training friend, who is actually is Brittany. So I trained by my own for a long time, and I became really good. I had my grudges for a long time, and recently I learned I had overreacted, and I'm cool with the EPF, but I'm still mad with my family,"

"I'm really sorry," I said, "That shouldn't have happened,"

"It's fine, and thanks for telling me the NIF incident," he replied

"Thanks for telling me your story," I thanked him.

We were silent for a moment, reflecting on the sad stories. But soon, we heard a cough nearby. Someone had been secretly hearing our conversation.

**A/N: That big dramatic and emotional moment needed a spice of action! Nice long chapter for everyone! And I was wondering, what do you guys want to see in this story? Battles? Mystery? Romance? Something else? I****'****ll try to fit your suggestions in, but I****'****m not accepting OOCs at the moment.**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited and Ready to Escape

**A/N: My power went out for about the whole day yesterday, and I couldn't get onto my computer to write! Uhhh. **

**Sajo: Thanks, I have to take this really horrible-tasting medicine, but I'm getting better really well. It's okay that you can't follow, I still know you read my stories and you would follow if you could. **

**Ender Pickaxe: We discussed your character in PM. I put him in.**

**Penny: YES YES YES! I had this whole idea in my mind with that, but I sorta needed to ask you permission, but I didn't know how to do it without letting everyone know in the AN. **

**Brittany: As I write this you're on your spring break, so happy spring break! **

_Waddles_

As my heart raced, and the room got smaller, I looked around, hoping to see something that could get me out of here. I didn't see anything helpful. "Help!" I cried out. I heard a rumbling noise, by the back wall. A crack spilt into the dull stone. A crack that grew and grew until stone collapsed from the wall, sending dust everywhere. I coughed before looking up. The dust had settled, and a circular hole was in the wall.

"C'mon!" a voice said, from inside the hole. I didn't need to be told twice, even though I didn't who the voice was, the walls and ceiling were about to touch, and squish me. I jumped in, just before the walls met, and the rough sound of stone scratching stone filled my ears.

I figured out who had made the hole. A green penguin with a jackhammer was in front of me. He seemed friendly, but I caught a glance of a NIF jacket thrown over his tuxedo, "Oh great," I sighed.

"Don't worry!" he said, "I'm not with the NIF anymore, I was one of their mind controlled minions before I broke free and got my stuff back," He threw me a flashlight and a spy phone to prove that he wanted to help me. I looked at the penguin better. He had on, a fedora, night-vision goggles, a cape, a tuxedo, and lava boots. All looked EPF certified.

"Ok, I believe you," I said.

"That's good," he replied, "I'm Power by the way, and I helped jailbreak the rest of your friends before the NIF squished them to pieces,"

I glanced behind him, and raised my flashlight. He did free them. G, Jet, Rookie, Dot, Kara, Brittany, Alexia, Missy, and Dale were safe. "I'm so glad to see you guys!" I told them, "Now we can get out of here!"

"Not exactly," said G, "Ever since Maria and Jace's attack, and their 'victory' they've stepped up security highly,"

"He's right," Jet backed up G, "More guards, more cameras,"

"Don't forget that we're stuck a million feet underground, and nowhere near the exit," Brittany reminded us.

"What are we going to do! We're all gonna die!" Rookie complained.

"Don't worry," Alexia consoled him, "We're going to live, find Maria and Jace, and reclaim the island!"

"We need those files, but at least they are in the hands of our friends," said Kara.

"Ummm, actually they aren't," Power said.

"Wait, what?" Dot asked.

"Thero is too smart to wave files like those above his head with so many people around," Power answered, "That folder was full of nothing you guys don't already know,"

"Do you know anything that could help us?" I asked him.

"Not much, and I'll tell what I know after we get out," he gestured to a tunnel near him.

"Ummm..what's that?" asked Missy.

"I think I can explain," said G, "Long ago, Herbert drilled under club penguin, causing tremors around the island,"

"I remember those," said Dale.

"Yes, they were quite annoying, anyway, we were able to fix the damage that Herbert caused to the gift shop and boiler room, but the tunnels were untouched," he said, "And that's what we'll be using to escape,"

"I remember when that mission happened, even though I wasn't on it!" exclaimed Rookie, "#ThrowbackThursday!"

An awkward silence followed after Rookie's statements, "I guess we should get going?" I suggested.

"Yes," Power agreed, "Now follow me, and make sure to be careful," he instructed us, "Your escape is the first part of reclaiming the island, and one of the most important parts too,"

**A/N: *Dramatic sound effect* Putting that hashtag reference in was quite fun. :) Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Rescue Plan from Penny

**A/N: Hello! Isn****'****t it great that the team got reunited? The first step in reclaiming the island! **

**Ender: We****'****re the EPF, we****'****ll survive somehow! (Even if it means going into a third book)**

**Sajo: We****'****ll find out soon!**

**Brittany: Welcome, and yes, how usual of Rookie.**

**Penny: Loved your review! **

_Maria_

"Did you hear that?" I said to Jace.

"Hear what?" he asked.

"That coughing noise," I answered, "I think someone is spying on us?"

"Why would someone be spying on us?" he said.

"Right now, I'm not focusing on motives," I told him, "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't like just anyone hearing my story!"

"Good point," he said, "Where do you think it came from?"

I pointed over to a clump of red stone, "There, it looked like someone could hide behind those rocks,"

"Well, c'mon," he stood up, "We need to catch them!"

"I'm coming, give me a second!" I raced after to him to the stones, ready to catch the eavesdropper. When we got there, my hopes were diminished. All that was left was a cloud of fiery dust, and some faint footsteps leading down the volcano side, "We should follow them,"

"Like we have another option," he sarcastically said, and started after the trail of footsteps. I followed quickly, hopping over jagged peaks of rock and thin streams of lava that flowed down the volcano. The footsteps got darker and darker, showing that the spy was not far away.

"Do you see anyone?" I asked.

"No," he answered.

As we followed the trail that seemed to be ending, Maia stopped us, "We've found another part of the prophecy stone, and it's not exactly good or nice but-,"

Jace and I didn't listen, we were too busy, "Sorry, tell us later!" I shouted as we passed her, "Jace! I think the footsteps are stopping!"

I was right, they led us to a clearing with some trees, "We're really far out," I said, "This is around the border between the fire ninjas' volcano area and the water ninjas' waterfall territory,"

"Someone must really want to outrun us if they are willing to come out here," he said,

"Well, not desperate enough to cross into water territory, because water beats fire," I noted, "They're are broken twig stumps on these trees, someone must have climbed them, search the tops of the trees,"

We looked up at the treetops, and I shook one of them a little. I heard a scream, and Penny came crashing down, "You can stop searching, it's Penny," I told Jace.

"Penny? I'm so shocked," Jace sarcastically said.

"Why were you spying? Don't lie!" I told Penny.

"I'll let you know, that if someone just runs off after they here about a prophecy that may determine their destiny, I should be a little interested and maybe even worried! So I'm sorry for caring! You have to admit I'm right! And how do I know two penguins who have never set foot in the volcano isn't going to get lost or fall into a lava pool? Besides, you were probably going to have to tell me eventually for this plan I came up with. Also, I have to say-," Penny protested, but Jace cut her off.

"She really can sass an enemy to death, can't she?" Jace sighed.

"You bet I can! It's a great talent, actually," she said.

"Wait?" I backtracked a little, "What plan?"

"You'll need to get back to your friends, and I know you're a part of the EPF, not meant to be a ninja, and you can help save the island. Help the mind-controlled penguins be free again. Help bring back the fun and happiness. Help us ninjas not have to be crammed up here for the rest of eternity," Penny said.

"So?" Jace asked, "What's the plan?"

"I was exploring, and I found these underground tunnels made by natural causes, but eventually they merged in with these tunnels that looked a big drill made them. I also found some broken pieces of EPF gadgets, so it's probably safe," she explained, "I think they lead to the NIF compound, so you can rescue your team!"

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "But why are you helping us exactly?"

"Well," Penny seemed to be short on words, "The prophecy says that the one will stop the ninjas problems, and the threat of Tusk has been looming over our heads for a while, wondering what he'll do," she paused, "And the rescue her friends part, I have good friends in other elemental lands, and once we were battling some snow minions and they were taken, and no one has heard from them and..,"

"You're hoping you're the one?" I finished for her. She nodded.

"Well, thanks for the help with the plan," Jace thanked her, "When will we leave?"

"I will gather some preparedness kits for you, I actually sent one off to Waddles in the NIF prison, hoping I could help. It's going to be dangerous, even if the tunnels are safe, the NIF won't give you a warm welcome," she said.

"You've got that right," I said.

"So, by tomorrow morning, you'll be able to leave," she stated, "And also, I'll just drop off the kits in the middle of the night, because I'll be busy in the morning, and you'll have to escape when the others aren't looking,"

"Won't they go after us?" Jace asked.

Penny shook her head, "They all know it's too risky to leave in the middle of this mess, they'll just move on from you two,"

"I guess this is goodbye?" Jace sighed, and I think I detected a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah," Penny looked sad too, "I wish you luck, and maybe we can talk later when this all ends, I _am_ in the EPF medical squad," she seemed to direct that last sentence at Jace more than me.

"Maybe we can," Jace replied.

"Do you have any advice for us, before we leave?" I asked.

"Nothing more," she replied, and she looked behind her, "The sun is setting, and it will be dark soon, you'll want to back, no one likes to be out at dark much anymore,"

"Ok," I said, "Thanks again for the help, hope to see you again,"

"Yes," Penny said right under her breath, "I do hope to see you again," Was that a hint of anger or jealously in her voice I heard? Probably not, I_ was _really tired.

We left, and headed back to the mountain. I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling, not about the tunnels, but about someone. I couldn't place a name, though the feeling wasn't good at all. Not at all.

**A/N: That wasn****'****t much of a cliffhanger, but I can still leave you guessing to see who that person is. It seems that those tunnels Penny lead them into might be the tunnels the team is using to escape, right? We****'****ll see more in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Inside the Tunnels

**A/N: Hello! Hope everyone had a happy Easter.**

**Penny: Thanks. You drew a picture? Is there someway you could send it to me?**

**Sajo: Yes, we all wonder…**

**Ender: Thanks for the compliment**

_Waddles_

"How do you know how to get around these?" Brittany asked Power.

"I've been down here for a while, avoiding the NIF after my escape, so I learned how to get around pretty well," he answered, "Turn left at the next fork, and watch your step. It's really rocky,"

We followed his instructions, and I waved my flashlight over the tunnel ceiling. With the exception of a few patches where stone had eventually fell out, it was smooth stone. If you looked closely, the faint print of a drill was across the celling, across the walls. The floor even had some tire tracks, swept over by clouds of gray dust. I stumbled over a sharp peak of rock, I was not paying attention, too memorized by the patterns left in the stone.

"How much longer do we have to walk?" complained Rookie.

"Not much longer until we reach a clearing where we can camp," Power told him.

We continued to walk, our legs aching and tired. I was always glancing behind me, I worried about the NIF finding our empty cells, and then tracking us down. "Do you think the NIF is going to catch us?" I asked.

"I wouldn't worry," said Jet, "They might have those robots and mind-controlled penguins, but the 'government' don't have much intelligence,"

"He's right," said Missy, "They probably think we're dead, like Maria and Jace,"

"But," said Dale, "We are alive, like Maria and Jace,"

"I hate to be negative," Alexia looked at her feet, "The mountains are so cold, empty of supplies, the NIF is patrolling everywhere…," her voice faded off into silence, but we still knew what she was trying to convey. What if Maria and Jace _were_ dead?

"They can't be," I shook my head, "They survived, they're strong and they had food with them,"

"Yeah, like one bag," said Missy, "If they survived, then where did they stay?

"C'mon guys," said Power, "Drop the topic, we need to focus on getting out,"

"He's right," sighed Alexia, "I'm sorry for bringing it up,"

After more painful walking, we reached a clearing, and most of us leaned up against the wall, sighing and yawning.

"It seems you all are going to drop dead, so we'll stop here," Power waved his flashlight all over, inspecting the cave, "This is a decent place to set up camp,"

Power had brought camping supplies, and we hurried to set them up, wanting to rest so badly, "Should we take a watch, taking turns?" G suggested.

"Seems like a good idea," said Jet, "I'll take the first shift,"

"And I'll go next," Dale volunteered.

The rest of the watches were set up, and I quickly drifted into a deep sleep. After what seemed to a be a few hours later, some tapped me on the shoulder. I slowly peered up, and Dale had flashed bright, blinding light into my eyes. "C'mon!" he whispered, "We need to move! We aren't the only ones in these tunnels!"

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. But, who do you think those other penguins are?**


	9. Chapter 9: Teaming up with an old enemy

**A/N: School is back in, and my break is over. On top of that, standardized tests are next week and I have a few big tests Friday. So sorry if I can't update as often.**

**Penny: I'll be glad to get the picture**

**Ender: A gag reel? Sounds like a good idea. I have a "deleted scenes" stored somewhere in my files, but I gave up on the idea. Maybe I'll start again.**

**Sajo: Who knows who they are?**

**Brittany: It's ok, I don't mind that you read other stories. I like reading other stories, gives me ideas and helps me see if I'm too out of character for some characters or events. (I'm no advanced writer!)**

_Maria_

"Did you here noises?" I asked Jace. We had descended into the tunnels, and the I predicted the ninja mountains were far behind. Penny couldn't have followed us in, right? Why would she anyway? "Do you think we've approached the NIF base?" I asked another question. Jace wouldn't answer me. "Jace? Are you still here?" I felt a prickle of fear, we couldn't get separated! I begged he wasn't lost. Or even worse, hurt.

"I'm right here!" he said, with his ever arrogant personality. If I had to tell you one of his biggest flaws, it was that he thought he had none, "I'm skilled and smart, I can handle my self!" he protested over my worrying.

"Why did you wander off?" I guess one of my flaws was impatience, or maybe being overprotective, "It's dark, and who knows what's out there?"

"I'm not sure what's out there, but I know Waddles and the team were part of it," he scanned an object in his hands.

"What's that? And what do you mean Waddles is out here?" I said, and reached for it, while shining the flashlight.

"Ow!" Jace shielded his eyes, "I'll tell you, just calm down!" He stole my flashlight and shined it on his object, a newspaper. Most of the article swirled together like mixed ingredients in a pot, but the headline and newspaper info was visible. The headline? _EPF members break free_

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. A picture of hole carved into a dull concrete cell wall was under the title. I inspected the paper for sentence fragments that hadn't been smudged to black nothingness, "_EPF members responsible for being the ones to start the rebellion have broken free. Unknown tunnels. Guide must have been used_," I read out loud.

"Now do you believe that the team is in here?" Jace said.

"Okay, maybe I do a little," I agreed, to his delight, "But these tunnels go on forever! We'll never find them before the NIF sends out scouts!"

"I don't think that's going to happen," he told me, "Look here," he pointed to the paper. In black, running, marker,someone had scribbled _cancel edition, _"I don't think they wanted this getting out, to make others think the army has weakened or is slacking off,"

"That makes sense," I said, "So, back on to the subject of that odd noise,"

"Oh yeah," he replied, "It was way to loud, and whatever is making it is too big and clumsy to be the team,"

"Should we follow it?" I asked.

"I'd like to, so we can know what's up there," Jace replied, "Whatever is I can beat it!"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you can," I grabbed my flashlight, "Now come on, let's go,"

We walked through the tunnels, and I scanned the ground for footprints, or anything else that could prove the team is here. Eventually, I saw some footprints, but not ones I wanted to.

"Umm..Jace," I said, "Look at these," I pointed to the footprints. They were too large to be a penguin's and they looked fresh. Along the side of the bear-like footprints, were the ones of a single penguin. From inspecting the footprints, it looked like the huge creature was hurrying through the tunnels, while the penguin scurried to catch up, and the penguin was weighed down by carrying a heavy box, because a few imprints of a box were visible.

"Now we know a little bit about what and who's down here," he noted, "But we don't know where they are. Let's just follow these footprints,"

"Wait," I stopped him, "Are we sure we want to? This creature could be not very nice!"

"Well, you can stay behind, but I going to find it!,"

"Do you mean me?" A ominous voice said, hidden deep in the shadows.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I shouted, and it echoed off the walls.

"If you wish," the voice said, and I suddenly knew who it was.

"Oh no," I whispered so faintly that no one heard and the words were just carried along the wind that made me cold and chilly, "Wait a second!" I said, "Where is that wind coming from? We're inside a tunnel!"

"Oh, that's my fan, just another piece of equipment that my penguin assistant is carrying," the creature said as he stepped into the gleam of my flashlight. It huge, like I expected. It was also white and furry.

"Herbert!" I exclaimed.

"Herbert P. Bear. Esquire is my full name, silly penguin," Herbert said.

"Why are you in here?" Jace questioned.

"I'm not alone, I have the help of a penguin with me," he told us. A penguin walked into the light. He was orange, and had a straight carmel colored hair. He wore a camouflage tank top, and brown shorts.

"I'm Cody," he said, "I'm helping Herbert because of…reasons,"

"We're against the NIF, just like you, and we can help you penguins, even though you're foolish and silly," Herbert offered.

"No way!" I refused, "Why would we want help from someone like you?"

"Because," Cody said, "You have little knowledge of the tunnels, and even less supplies," he gestured to his heap of camping supplies and maps, "We know a lot about getting around, and have a bunch of supplies,"

"Well, we have a map!" Jace waved the map Penny made for us over his head.

"Yes, you do," said Herbert, "But it only covers the tunnel entrance, where your ninja friend had explored,"

"How do you know Penny?" Jace asked.

"Do you think I needed nowhere to hide? Of course I did! I hid in the mountains, far from the ninjas though. Your friend went into the tunnels I made long ago, the ones I was going to establish a new home in!" Herbert yelled.

"And stay their forever?" I said, "We can't hide here for the rest of eternity! We need to team up, to find the others, and then save the island! But remember Herbert, once it's over, you'll still need to pay for your past crimes,"

"Yeah, yeah," Herbert didn't listen, "Let's just go,"

Cody grabbed his supplies, and we grabbed ours. Then, we followed Herbert, who had a map, deeper into the tunnels.

Suddenly, I realized who I had a bad feeling about. Not Jace. Not the NIF. Not Maia, who could be hunting me down due to the prophecy. But, out of all people, Penny.

**A/N:** **Here's a fun fact- It was originally supposed to Jace and Maria as the noise, and this chapter was going to have them meet up with the others, but that seemed too predictable, and I changed it. Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10: A new ninja acquaintance

**A/N: Sorry, about the wait guys, unfortunately, I have huge tests all week, and I'll be very, very busy. So, this may be the only update for this week. :(**

**Sajo: Can't wait to read it!**

**Penny: I got your picture, love it! I guess it's my first piece of official fan mail, so yay!**

**Brittany: Who knows what he'll do?**

_Waddles_

"So, where did this noise come from?" Power asked Dalekcaan. Everyone had quickly packed what didn't take forever to put away, because finding that noise was important. We had to leave the tents behind, but we had most of everything else.

Dalekcaan pointed down a tunnel we hadn't explored yet, "Down there," he said.

"Look, footprints of a few penguins, and something else, something large," Missy noted.

"Well, let's go follow it!" Rookie strode off into the tunnel.

"Be careful! You don't know what the large thing could do!" Alexia chased after him.

The rest of us filed in behind, and eventually caught up with them. "Anyone think they know what that thing is?" I asked. The footprints looked more like they were made recently as we went on, and I could interpret that the large thing had walked fast, while a penguin struggled to keep up. Soon, the steps of a few more penguins had merged in.

"The NIF haven't come here, they tend to make a big show of it when they go somewhere," said Brittany.

"Yeah," I said, "Any other thoughts?" I asked.

"Guys, did you hear something?"asked Kara.

"More like someone," said Dot, "And it came from that tunnel," she pointed to the one with footsteps.

"Wait a moment," said G, "After inspecting these footprints, it looks like three penguins and the large thing went down together, but then someone else followed them in,"

Sounds came up from the tunnel. Sounds of someone running up. "There's someone coming up!" I exclaimed.

"It only sounds like one penguin," Jet told me, "Let's wait and see who they are,"

We waited, and we were about to leave when we saw a flash of flames, and a burst of heat. I jumped back, "Are you sure that's a penguin?" I said.

"Of course I'm a penguin!" said the voice of the unknown penguin, "I'm just a fire ninja, don't get overwhelmed for nothing!"

The penguin came into view. She had her wavy red hair down. She wore a yellow hoodie that was caked with dust, and fire nunchucks peeked out of the pocket, "So you are a fire ninja," said Rookie.

"Yeah," she said, flipping her hair out of her face, "I'm Penny, and I've come to find my friend Jace," she introduced herself, "And this penguin named Maria," she scowled under her breath when she said her name.

She knew Maria and Jace! "How do you know them, we're looking for them too!" I quickly introduced ourselves and told her about us.

She told us a story that involved a prophecy with Maria, ninjas, and an escape plan, "The reason that I'm here is that the prophecy really needs Maria," she told us, and picked up her bag to go.

"But wait," Alexia stopped her, "You said that the ninjas weren't going to chase after her if she went off, so why are you here?"

"Ummm," Penny looked at her feet, "Let's just go and find them," she raced off into the tunnels. I didn't know if the others could tell, but for me it was obvious that she was trying to drop the subject, and that Maria was not the reason she came.

We hurried after her, and with our flashlight beams bouncing all over the walls, we tried to get Penny to answer some questions, but she shrugged them off and continued to dash through the tunnels. "Stop!" she cried out of nowhere, "They're here. But they aren't here alone,"

"Well who are they with?" asked Missy.

"That large thing you said you know little about, is with them, and you know more about it than you think," Penny said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Maybe this name will spark a memory. Herbert," she replied, then beamed her flashlight towards the dark and called Maria and Jace's names as she descended.

**Looks like Penny has met the others! And soon Maria and Jace will be reunited with them!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Search Continues

**A/N: Hello. I'm back, sorry I couldn't update more this week. **

**Brittany: Yay!**

**Sajo: I don't know. Not everyone who reads my blog also reads my fanfiction, so they might not exactly understand it. And good luck with your story.**

**Penny: Nice review. Sorry your mum said no to the laptop for your birthday. Tell Penny I said hi.**

_Maria_

"So," I broke the silence, "How did you meet up with Herbert, Cody?" Not long ago, we had started to walk again, and after all of it's use, my flashlight started to flicker. I began to worry that we would be left in the dark soon enough.

Apparently, Cody did not like to talk, "Just did." he replied quickly. I sighed. I didn't want to talk to Jace in front of Herbert and Cody. Cody didn't like to talk. And there was no way I was going to talk to Herbert. We teamed up because we had no choice, not because I liked him. _Silent walking it is. _I thought.

As we walked, Jace and I put more distance between us and Cody and Herbert. They stayed about a solid ten to fifteen feet away from us. They looked so focused on their maps and little gadgets. I felt like I could talk to Jace now that they weren't giving us much attention.

"Do you think they'll really help us?" I asked, keeping my voice down.

"I don't know," he said, "I don't trust Herbert, and that Cody guy seems mysterious,"

"What do you think Penny's up to?" I said, my bad feeling about Penny hadn't subsided.

"Do you really not like her?" he sighed, "She's not that bad, you know,"

"Well, it's not that I hate her," I was short of words, "I'm just not very fond of her,"

"You're making no sense,"

"I'm making perfect sense, you just can't keep up,"

"Just try to be nice to her!"

"Don't act like she likes me!" I replied angrily. He couldn't argue with that, because he knew it was true. Penny and me didn't exactly have a great relationship

"Will you two shut up?" Herbert shouted, "Why do penguins have to be so pesky?"

I glared at Jace before running up to catch up with Cody and Herbert, "Deal with it." I snapped,throwing my anger of the argument I just had on Herbert

"No need to be like that," he replied, "According to the map, we are approaching a vulnerable part of the NIF base, where we can break in and get your friends,"

"But wait!" Jace called out, "The news article! They're actually-."

I cut him off, "Don't listen to him," I told Herbert, "Just go." At the time I wasn't thinking about the right choice, just that I had to show Jace that he wasn't as great as he thought he was. I didn't think about what it would cost us.

After much more walking, we stopped to camp. I wanted to be separated from Jace, which also meant being alone. I wasn't going to talk to Herbert. But maybe I could start a conversation with Cody. I slowly (and awkwardly) ambled over to where he was going through maps. "Hey," I said, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much," he answered, "Just re-organizing, because I'm bored."

"I'm bored too," I remarked, "So, have you traveled with Herbert long?

"Not really," he told me, "I'm one of the few survivors. Not an agent or anything, though. I was just a nobody who got lucky. I hadn't had much experience in the wilds, I was a store clerk before this all happened. Herbert found me, and said if I came with him, he'd help me survive. I knew it was dangerous, but I would be in trouble if I stayed alone too. More trouble even. I don't know what he's up to, I just organize his stuff and repair what I can."

"Whatever he's going to do will just have to wait until this terror ends." I added.

"Well, if it ends," he replied.

"What do you mean? It's going to end!" I was shocked at his reply, but not too shocked. When I thought about it, how were such a small group overcome a massive army with loads of power.

"We can hope. I'm still getting over the fact that I didn't get captured by the NIF. Again, I'm just a unknown store clerk. A nobody. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so ordinary." he sighed.

"Maybe one day," I encouraged, "Everyone has to start somewhere. DJ Cadence didn't become a superstar overnight!"

"I guess your right," Cody looked more positive, "Thanks. It was nice to talk, but I've got to go report something to Herbert,"

"Bye then," I waved and went away. I felt a little more peaceful, a little better. Of course, Jace had to stride right up and ruin that. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"We have to talk." he said sharply and then walked away, expecting me to follow.

I have no idea why I followed him that night, but I did, "What do you want?" I said, the fact that I was annoyed was in my tone.

"What were you doing?" he questioned.

"I was talking to Cody. What's the big deal?" I shot back.

"Well..ummm…," he seemed to not have a reason, "Uhh..,"

"Are you jealous?" I asked.

"Why would I be jealous?" he said.

"Because you didn't get everyone's attention for five minutes," I answered.

"I'm not self-centered like that! And stop it with the sass, you sound like-," he stopped

"What? Say the name!" I said with rage. He remained silent. "Whatever!" I stormed off.

Eventually, I went and told Herbert about the newspaper. I couldn't stand being alone with an old enemy and Jace. Cody wasn't half bad though. He seemed fine. Maybe he would be the only tolerable penguin until we found the team.

**A/N: If you haven't already noticed, Maria doesn't like Penny. And Jace is really getting on her nerves these days. With not long left until they reunite with the team, (about 1-3 chapters, spoilers) what will happen?**


	12. Chapter 12: Penny's Real Motive

**A/N: Hello. I'd just like to thank everyone for the great reviews I've been getting.**

**Brittany: I love Frozen! **

**Sajo: Maybe you should send the chapter and I can help you find a title.**

**Penny: I always love your reviews.**

_Waddles_

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I called out to Penny. The tunnels she had lead us into were dark and mysterious, and I wasn't 100% positive she knew what she was doing.

"Please," she waved her hand like she could brush off my concern, "Of course I do."

"Okay then." I sighed slightly. I didn't dislike Penny, but it was hard to trust people in those times. We had no other choice, though, we weren't having much luck finding Maria and Jace on our own.

"How much longer do you think we need to go?" Brittany asked.

"Not much longer," answered Penny, "Then we can find Jace! and Maria," she quickly added Maria's name.

I started to think that the fact that the prophecy really needed Maria wasn't the reason Penny was here. This thought stayed in my head for a while.

After stopping for a short break, I went up to Penny when she was all alone. "You really aren't here because of the prophecy are you?" I questioned.

"I am here for that," she avoided eye contact, and I knew she was lying, "Why does it matter to you anyway?" she walked off.

I grabbed her arm, "Because I need to make sure we don't have a NIF spy following us,"

"Well, I'm not that," she pulled out of my grip, "I'm a ninja, that's all." she finished speaking and went away from me.

_I__'__ll find you out eventually,_ I thought in my be honest, I wanted to like Penny. She was bold and headstrong…but in a good way. I just need to know I could trust her.

"What was that about?" asked Alexia between mouthfuls of food as I slumped down beside her.

"Nothing, just talking to Penny," I answered with a sigh, and looked at Penny's map that had fallen on the ground. I picked it up and gazed over it quickly. The tunnels were portrayed by messy lines and arrows. I flipped it over. Written in fancy script were the words, _To Find Jace! _then, in less neat, more uneven scribbles was, _and Maria too. _That phrase was written like someone just did because they needed to do it for someone, that they did it quickly and without caring much about the writing.

I realized something. Penny wasn't here because of the prophecy. She was here because of Jace. But why Jace?

We had soon began to hike through the darkness again. Power wasn't happy with giving up his little leadership role to Penny, and I couldn't blame him. If he didn't trust Penny yet either, Power most likely had the same reason as me. Trusting people was hard these days.

"Any progress Penny? Jet asked.

"Almost there I think." she replied.

"You think?" asked Dot, "You better have not lead us into the middle of nowhere! And I didn't know Herbert's tunnels went this far in,"

"They don't," she remarked, "We left those a long time ago. These tunnels are most likely here because of natural causes," she looked at Dot, "And calm down!" she said with a touch of her usual sass, "Just one last tunnel, then we'll meet up with them,"

"Really?" Rookie asked with excitement.

"Yes," she said, "Let's go!" she ran into the final tunnel.

The final tunnel was long and hard to walk through. It was like a walking down a steep hill, with sharp rock shards and bats that fluttered through, scaring the heck out of some people. And it got even worse as our flashlights started to flicker foreshadowing that the bright lights would soon dim to darkness. I hoped we would soon get out of the tunnel. And my wish was granted when Penny stopped short and said something great.

"We're here guys."

**A/N: Sorry about the short length, I had a bit of writer's block today. Next chapter coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: Reunited at Last

**A/N: Hello everyone! I really don't know what to put here to be honest, but thanks for the reviews again.**

**Brittany: Cool, Frozen is one of my favorite movies.**

**Penny: Sure you can send me the picture you drew.**

**Alexia: Yay! Welcome back!**

**Sajo: I'll help you as much as I can with your story. **

—

_Maria_

The walking had picked up once again, and for me it was silent and slow. It seemed like the tunnel was dragging on forever. The darkness was surrounding us. I was mostly half-asleep for all of it, but when I heard a group of penguins talking and they sounded near, I became more alert. "Who do you think they are?" I asked.

"Why don't you go find out," Herbert tossed us a flashlight. Why was he so eager to get rid of us? I still headed off in the direction of the noise, even though Jace had to tag along with me. As I approached, I heard bits and pieces of the conversation.

"_Where could they be?__"_

_ "__Let__'__s hope she doesn__'__t lead us nowhere__"_

_ "__NIF might be here,__"_

_ "__Did you here something?__"_

They must have heard us. There was no going back now. I took a deep breath, and stepped away the rock I had been hiding behind and into where they could see me.

"Hello?" I said, and it echoed of the walls. I wondered if I had just imagined the conversation and noises. I was about to turn back when I heard someone call my name.

"Maria? Is that really you?" I knew that voice, it was familiar, yet I hadn't heard it in a million years. I racked my memories, and soon it came to me.

"Alexia?" Had I finally found the team, "It's me Maria!" I shouted with happiness.

I could barely hear her next words, she spoke them quietly because she was overwhelmed by excitement, "I can't believe it, oh my gosh," she faintly said, before grabbing my arm and pulling me along. I could here Jace's sneakers slap against the rock as he ran after us. I forget he had come with me.

Alexia hadn't strayed far from whenever they were camping, and along the way there, we ran into to Brittany, who had apparently came out to get Alexia. She too was filled to the top with cheer, and you couldn't believe what happened when I caught up with the team. Cheering. Clapping. I think someone started crying even. Jace was noticed as well and he joined the reunion.

After a while, and everyone settled down a bit, Waddles spoke. "I think you know someone who we met along the way, she came looking for you guys, she tells us," she added the last words on quickly like she suspected something of the penguin's motive. Out of the shadows came a penguin with bright red hair and a yellow hoodie.

It couldn't be. Out of all people.

"This is Penny!" Rookie said happily.

How did she get here? She ran up to us and jumped into a long catching-up conversation with Jace. And she looked at me once and said a mere "hello" with no where near the amount of excitement she had with Jace.

The reunion of the team, and Penny took up most of my mind. So much of it that I forgot about Cody and Herbert until the night. I had no idea what they were doing, were they looking for me? Did they just forget about it? I heard large noises and thought maybe they had come to find us. But then I remembered how Herbert had encouraged us to go off, eagerly tossing us those flashlights and sending Jace and I off. It could only be one other thing. The NIF had found us. There was no more hiding. Just running.

**A/N: And what a way to wrap up! Hope you enjoyed this, and don't tell me I was too mean with that cliffhanger. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting Penny's Friend

**A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't post earlier, it's been a really busy week for me. But I came back with rope!**

**Daoink: ****Stampylongnose**** and**** Skydoesminecraft**** I know, I've watched a few of their videos and my brother is obsessed with them.**

**Sajo: Thanks**

**Penny: Got your picture, I love it! Thanks!**

**jjfoxheart: Welcome back! I read a few 39 clues long, long ago. I've never read ****Artemis Fowl****.**

**Brittany: Could the end really be near? Let's hope not.**

_Waddles_

I had heard this loud noise that sounded like a stampede of horses. I wasn't the only one who heard it. As I got up to alert everyone else, some others had gotten the same idea. Maria and Kara had gotten up too, and I could see Penny looking around to see what had made the noise too.

"What was that loud noise?" asked Missy.

"I heard it too, and only a group of penguins could make a noise that loud." Dot added.

"Guys, you don't think that the noise was the..," Maria couldn't finish, "…Coming to find us…" she said in a whisper

"I don't want it to be true," G sighed, "But there is no other reasonable answer."

"Well then," I grabbed my backpack, "Let's get moving!"

We didn't want to waste time packing up all the large tents. But we couldn't just leave them out so they could point us out to the NIF. We deciding to bring them along with out folding them, just rolling the tents into a messy cylinder-like shape until we could drop them somewhere Bringing them along at first was easy, but soon enough they started to unfold, and we had to continuously pack it back in to it's original shape. No dropping ground was in sight. The tents started to weigh us down too. We needed all speed possible is we were going to outrun the NIF. But where outrun them too, we barely knew these tunnels, and it was impossible to hide forever.

I was close to saying we should just drop the tents and hope they don't lead anyone to us. But before I got the words out of my mouth, Rookie called out, "Look let's get rid of the tents over there."

I ran over to see something very surprising.

The others were standing near the edge of a cliff and I peered over. Underneath were roaring waves the crashed upon the stone walls of chasm, and a fast waterfall that fell right underneath our feet. It was a beautiful landscape in a way. But even better, no one smart enough would dive into those waters, and the tents would be swept away, to wherever the water flowed to.

We quickly tossed our bags in. "Let's keep going," said Power, "If my knowledge is right, there's a hiding space not far ahead." But as soon we stepped away from the chasm, a huge spurt of water rose from the waves, with shorter spurts surrounding it. It was nice looking, I had to admit, but there was no way that it wasn't caused by something. Or someone

"Guys!" Penny said, "I think I know who caused that, and they're someone we can trust!"

For a random reason, we had decided to follow Penny down the steep side of the cliff. "Who are we going after anyway?" asked Dale.

"I'm pretty sure that those were my ninja friends," Penny replied, "I don't know why they would be in the caves though,"

"Water ninjas?" Kara asked. Penny nodded.

"Could they be here for the prophecy?" I heard Maria whisper to Penny, and Penny shrugged her shoulders. And of course, was followed by an eye roll by Maria.

What prophecy? I would have to ask Maria about it later.

All that thinking made me forget I was walking on the side of a thin cliff. My footing slipped and I accidentally kicked a rock into the water. The tiny pebble was swept up in the threatening waves. The ninjas Penny was taking us to might be safe, but the waters weren't. I was already soaked up to my ankles from waves. "How much longer?" I asked Penny, grabbing the wall with a better grip as the ground got thinner, and less stable.

"Not much longer," she answered, "In five minutes we'll be down,"

Rookie had jumped off as soon as he could, and did it without much caution either.

"Rookie, be careful, it's dangerous," Jet reprimanded him.

"We've got to be fast if we want to get away from the NIF!" Rookie shot back. I had totally forget we were running away from the NIF, and was glad when Penny finally said, "Stop." she looked around "Rani?" she called out the name and it echoed off the walls.

"Is that your friend?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Penny replied, "There are three of us, a fire ninja, a water ninja, and a snow ninja. Well, there _was _three of us. The snow ninja, is gone."

Before anyone could ask what that meant, a penguin came running up. She wore a long, blue ombre, silk skirt and a blue t-shirt. Her blond hair had streaks of blue and it fell at her shoulders. The penguin was obviously a water ninja, shown by her water symbol pendant. _This is must be Rani, _I thought.

"It's great to see you again Penny, and I see you've brought some friends," Rani welcomed her friend.

"Why yes I have brought friends, and you can trust them. So, how are you?" Penny replied with a question.

"I have good news and bad news," Rani sighed, "Good news: Tusk seems to be becoming weaker because of the NIF invasions. Bad news: The NIF has chased out the ninjas."

"What?" Jace was surprised.

"Sadly, we couldn't hide forever. We all cleared out into to these tunnels, Penny had told me about them. We left recently, and they are still searching through our territory." Rani explained.

"So, wait," I said, "If the NIF aren't after us, than what was that noise?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're right," added Brittany, "It makes no sense,"

"Anyone have ideas for what it could be?" Power asked.

Kara pointed out to the waves, "Look!" she shouted over the sound, "That's not who I think it is, is it?"

But it was who she thought it was. Out on a small, wooden boat that couldn't handle the power of the waves, were Herbert and some other penguin.

**A/N: This chapter is exactly 1000 words, not counting author notes. That's weird…**

**Now back to what I was actually going to talk about, we have a new character! And Herbert and Cody have made a return! Next chapter coming soon!**


	15. Chapter 15: Herbert's Offer

**A/N: Hello everyone! I need to ask a few questions to see how you guys want your updates, would you want longer chapters (1500-2700 words) but longer periods of time between updates (4 days-week) or would you want shorter chapters (500-1000 words) and shorter updates (2-3 days)? And would want this to become a trilogy, or keep it at 2 stories?**

**-jjfox: That's great that your soon getting an account! I love jellybeans! Maybe I'll try ****Artemis Fowl****. Romance in the story? Maybe. And the NIF were planning to mind-wipe them (Jace mentioned it as a execution in a early chapter), but they escaped before it happened.**

**-Sajo: What type of label do you mean? A genre one? A rating one? PM some of the options for it and I'll help you.**

**-Brittany: Who knows? Most likely a plan gone wrong.**

**-Sophie: Thanks!**

—**_**

_Maria_

"Do you know them?" Rani asked me after seeing me freeze my gaze on Herbert and Cody.

"Of course she knows the bear!" Rookie loudly answered for me, "But the penguin she doesn't know. And we don't need to help them!"

"Rookie, you're wrong," said Jace, "We both know both of them."

"Before we were reunited, didn't you travel with them?" asked Penny.

We nodded, "There was no other choice if we were going to make it,"

"We still don't need to help them," said Kara, "They haven't done anything for us," she started to walk off, others of the group following in agreement.

"Yes we do!" I called out. Everyone turned to me for some sort of speech. I hoped my selflessness wasn't getting out of hand again, "Herbert and Cody, the penguin, could have left us alone to die, or just kill us themselves, but they didn't. They helped us," I didn't mention how he had all those suspicious gadgets on him, like the huge fan, "And he might have committed some horrible crimes in the past, but the past does not matter in a time like this. Sometimes people from two different worlds need to bond together if they don't want both of them falling apart."

I hoped they liked my speech. "Good point!" Brittany said.

"I agree!" Alexia shouted.

"Let's go help!" Waddles said.

"But, how?" Power asked. It was a good question. Power might have known these caves well, but his knowledge couldn't expand to these waters.

"We can help!" Rani told us, and gestured to a upcoming group of water ninjas.

"Should we do anything?" asked Dalekcaan.

Rani shook her head. "No, only trained water ninjas will be able to do this. Stay back."

Then her and the other water ninjas took off into the water.

There was a cave-in and it formed a temporary shelter for us and the water ninjas fought. Jace had started to tell the story, and I decided to let him do it by himself. He was so self-centered he'd probably just let me stand there. (Yeah, I was still mad at him. My anger was easing though) Penny just gazed up at him like she had just discovered the Gold Puffle for the first time. I rolled my eyes and went away from where Jace had gotten everyone to listen.

Everyone but Waddles.

I walked over to her and took a deep breath. It was long overdue that I told her about my past experience with the NIF from when I was little. "Hey," I said and sat.

"Oh hi," she greeted me back, "What brings you over here?"

"I don't sit to hear stories I lived through. But what about you? Don't you want to know?"

Waddles lightly laughed, "I'm afraid I already did, Jace was next to me on the way down and he wouldn't be quiet,"

"Well, I need to tell you something a little more serious," I said. She nodded.

I told her about the past.

"Well," she was a little shocked, but she tried to hide it, "Welcome to the 'Past Experiences with the NIF' club, made up of Kara and me, and now you."

I had forgotten about Kara, "Should I tell her?"

"Only if you feel like you need too, I know you don't know her that much either,"

At the same time that it looked like Jace had finished up his story, and the water ninjas swiftly walked in, a drenched Herbert and Cody following. It was hard to stifle a laugh.

"What were you guys doing?" Kara asked.

"Well, instead of sitting around like you all day," Herbert snapped, "We were going to break into the NIF!"

"But there was only the two of you! And how did you end up in the waves?" Power said.

"It doesn't matter!" he brushed off the questions, "Only one thing does. Will you help us in defeating the NIF?"

**A/N: What will the choice be? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
